


Transformers: Bull Shit and One-Shots

by HolyFuckItsAMEME



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, bullshit, everything is subject to change, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckItsAMEME/pseuds/HolyFuckItsAMEME
Summary: Some BS that I come up with depending on my mood and/or an idea. Mostly just oneshots; ideas that have no pairings, one pairing, or multiple pairings.Still learning to navigate this site, too, so work with me here! If you notice a mistake, spelling, grammar, or just the general I fricked up with how to work the site, please, tell me.
Relationships: Implied Optimus Prime/Cade Yeager, More to come
Kudos: 33





	Transformers: Bull Shit and One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Still figuring out the website ;w;
> 
> Chapter 1 is based off of a tumblr post  
> This one- Hopefully the link works:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qwWT-eue6T7_S_eMBFHh-T8TU41k8h8-/view
> 
> Also, Optimus Prime/Cade Yeager -- if you squint.  
> Breem = 8.3 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Bayverse; just after Age of Extinction, where The Last Night does not happen.
> 
> How Optimus feels after having to watch Ratchet die -- along with Ironhide's previous death, and the disappearance, in this case death, of Sam Witwicky. Jazz also managed to barely escape with his life, so he's alive and well.
> 
> Angst warning!

How often does one get to say they have been offlined and revived? Close to none. Optimus is... One of the few who have experienced such an event, and let’s just say, it is not pleasant. It certainly did no good for the poor mech’s mental state, which was already bad enough as is. When Sentinel Prime killed his friend, Ironhide, it both pissed him off and saddened him. He felt betrayed. And when he lost his close human friend, Sam Witwicky to a fatal car crash, it only got worse. He cared for Sam, saw the boy almost as his own sparkling. Then he had to watch Ratchet die from a nearby building, watched Lockdown tear his spark from its chamber. Losing his closest friends like that -- it damn well near broke the Prime. The first person to notice was Cade Yaeger -- the human that took him in and helped to fix him after Ratchet was torn apart.

“...Optimus, are you alright?” When he first heard the question from the male’s lips, it startled him. It took him a moment to re-composure himself, and he simply turned his head and gave a small nod. “...You don’t seem like it, man...” Cade insisted softly, and a few of the others looked up from whatever they were doing. It was suddenly quiet, with the human looking up at Optimus, brows furrowed in concern, arms crossed over his chest. Bee gave a soft warbling whimper, looking between the two inquisitively. Optimus let out a sigh through his nasal cavity, pushing off of the wall he was leaning on. The others looked at him curiously as he walked off a small distance, before transforming, the door of his cab popping open in a silent offer. Cade took the mech up on the offer, walking forward in the silence of the surrounding mechs, watching as the human got into Optimus' cab, before closing the door.

It wasn't long before the two were off, driving out of Cade's scrap yard, and off into the distance. The others in the yard resumed their activity, leaving whatever it was that Optimus was bound to tell Cade to the two that had left. A good hour had passed that Cade was within Optimus' cab, and the two were quite silent the entire time. Optimus veered off road suddenly, going out another thirty minutes, before finally stopping. Cade took this as a moment to leave, popping open the door and stepping out. In a spectacular show of metal shifting and grinding against each other, Optimus was now the gorgeous, bipedal, mechanical titan we all love, instead of the flaming semi he was before.

"Cade," Optimus started, his deep, baritone voice breaking the hour and a half silence between them as he lowered himself into a sitting position. He looked for the right words to speak to the friend before him, "I know you never really met them, but... I had three very good friends of mine that... Recently offlined," Cade nodded, saying nothing.

"They were some of the best friends I have ever had, two of whom I was friends with for much of my time as a Prime. The other, they were human. I knew them before I did you, and he'd saved my life... Twice. I owed him my life, if anything. He died in a fatal car accident, along with his fiancé," Optimus stopped a moment, leaning back a bit to look up at the fluffy clouds and blue sky. "The other two... Their names were Ratchet and Ironhide. Ironhide was my bodyguard, alongside the Autobot Weapons Specialist. He was my oldest friend, and one whom I entrusted my spark to. Ratchet... Ratchet was the Autobot Chief Medical Officer, and my second oldest friend. He was one I confided in when I had a problem, and he was another I entrusted my spark to, at least, for medical purposes. And... More intimate medical purposes... But that is not important," Optimus looked down at Cade, hearing him chuckle. He managed to look down at the right time to see the human roll his eyes. "Ironhide and Ratchet were two that I let my walls down around... Two I acted myself around..."

"Wait, hold on, why are you telling me _that_?" Cade's bewildered interruption came from down below, where the human had situated themself so that they were leaning against a rock. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly slack in disbelief.

"Well, Cade, I trust you." The Prime's answer was short, and to the point; to which Cade's mouth grew more slack at. "It is why I brought you out here in the first place, Cade. I would not have done so if I did not trust you with this information." For a breem, it was silent; the only thing heard was the wind gently whistling past Optimus' audials, and the barely audible -- to Optimus anyway -- breathing of the human below.

"Huh... Hey, didn't you say there was a third?" Cade questioned, to which Optimus nodded at.

"Sam Witwicky. He saved my life twice, as I said before. I trusted him, owed him my life... I..." Optimus contemplated telling Cade that he saw the boy as his own creation, "...I looked at Sam as my own creation... Treated him as such, in private. Ratchet and Ironhide were the only two of the team that knew I treated him like that... And now you as well, I suppose," Optimus trailed off, looking off to the side.

"...And... Losing them..?" Cade spoke evenly, looking off to wherever Optimus was. "That... Must have been... Gods, that must have _hurt_..." Optimus huffed out a tiny, pitiful chuckle, sounding hollow with no humor in sight.

"Everything felt as if it were falling around me. Each friend dying one after another, a betrayal there, a death there..." Optimus frowned sadly, bringing a servo up to rub at his faceplate. "Everything feels hollow without them." The Prime admitted finally in a whisper, to which Cade looked up at him in bewilderment. From what Cade knows of Optimus, he never shows any emotion, always serious, calm, and well mannered. This was different. This was a confession of sadness, of... Now that Cade thought about it, everything points toward Optimus being depressed.

"Optimus, if you ever need to talk about anything such as this again, I am here for you, I promise you that." Cade spoke seriously, making Optimus look down and crack a small smile. Cade gave his own soft smile in return.

...The Prime felt his spark flop at that.


End file.
